


The Vision of Your Happiness

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Digimon/Human Relationships, Doggy Style, F/M, Impregnation, Lactation, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Hikari wants to make sure Takeru knows how to please a woman in bed before she lets him take her virginity, and asks Angewomon to use her heavenly charms on Takeru. As Yamato's band plays to the crowd, something naughty is happening backstage.
Relationships: Angewomon/Takaishi Takeru
Kudos: 24
Collections: Eroppai's Prompt/Request File II





	The Vision of Your Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [JohnnyMueller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller) in the [Eroppai_Requests2](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests2) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tailmon comes by to Takeru and, after evolving into Angewoman, proceeds to take his virginity upon Hikari's request, not expecting that he would impregnate her.

Takeru was backstage at the venue where Yamato’s band would be performing. He was excited for the show, and equally excited about his brother’s love life. There were many girls that had their eyes on him, but one of the ones who he knew the most intimately, Sora, wasn’t in the crowd at all. As he waited, he saw Tailmon jump down from the rafters, her tail ring jingling, and approached him.

“Tailmon, nice to see you,” said Takeru. “What brings you here?”

“Hikari doesn’t want to be with a man who’s a virgin. She says she wants to be blown away on her first time,” said Tailmon. Takeru knew what she was talking about. He had no idea Hikari had such high standards in bed. “So she asked me to come and take your virginity. Show you the ropes before you and her go out to a love hotel for some fun.”

“You’re... a cat. And a Digimon,” said Takeru. “I’m not really sure how this’ll work.” Did Hikari think a cat was fine, too? That couldn’t possibly be the case. More to the point, Takeru wondered if Hikari had displayed this sort of interest in Angemon. Before he had time to process it, a pink light enveloped Tailmon, right at the same time Yamato’s band played the opening riffs of their latest song, “Brave heart.” When the song faded, there she was, standing before him.

“Tailmon, super evolve! Angewomon!”

He had seen her many times since he was a kid, but never up this close. Angewomon had the proportions of an adult human, with a rather voluptuous chest that her golden winged breastplate just barely concealed. Though her eyes were hidden by her helmet, she had a luscious pair of lips, and long, blonde hair that flowed out the back. She looked beautiful, and he wasn’t afraid to admit that.

“Angewomon. So this is what’s happening?” asked Takeru. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful, but to think Hikari asked you take my first time. I didn’t think it’d be happening right now.”

“Tell me, young man,” said Angewomon. “What do you think of these?”

Her metal breastplate dropped to the floor, revealing her bare bosom underneath. Angewomon’s nipples were rock-hard, and a perfect shade of coral pink. Her areolae weren’t too large, but they emphasized the curves of her breasts well enough. Her breasts bounced into place, jiggling about. Watching them made Takeru start to stir. His pants tented, an erection growing in response to the sight of a woman showing him her chest for the first time in his life.

“They’re really big,” said Takeru.

“Hikari did say that young men like breasts,” said Angewomon. “I’ll use them, if you show me that holy lance you’re packing in your shorts. Don’t be shy. Yamato’s setlist will last for a long time.”

Takeru dropped his pants, revealing his erection to Angewomon. It was rather girthy for a boy his age, with a bright red head that looked and smelled quite appealing. Angewomon lapped her tongue against the shaft, warming it up with her saliva before lifting up her heavy breasts, enclosing them around his cock. The tip of his head poked through, getting closer to Angewomon’s mouth as the soft pressure of her tits squeezed around him.

“This feels so soft and warm,” said Takeru. “I didn’t think a Digimon could give such a good titfuck.”

“Don’t underestimate me,” said Angewomon. She opened her mouth and let a line of drool fall into her cleavage, splashing it around his dick and getting it lubed up. She pressed on the sides of her breasts, closing Takeru’s cock even tighter in her grip. The glans entered her mouth. It was warm and slick, with her tongue brushing against his cockhead and caressing it, gently drawing more drops of precum out of his tip.

Takeru tried to keep his voice down, even over the loud music. He had masturbated a few times before, but it felt nothing like this. Angewomon sucked deeper, taking his dick all the way to her throat. Where could she have learned this? Her technique was amazing, hitting all of his sensitive spots and making him throb inside her mouth. He was on the verge of cumming. He wasn’t expecting his first time to be this good.

“Cum whenever you like,” said Angewomon. “I’ll take it all in my mouth.”

With her lips working their way up and down his shaft, Takeru finally achieved sexual release. He shot his load, a powerful, splurting orgasm that painted the inside of Angewomon’s mouth white, coating her tongue and palate in a thick, dripping wad of cum. The taste was salty and thick, fitting of a young lad like Takeru. Angewomon slurped it up, rolling her tongue around his dick until it was clean. She pulled her mouth away, showing his polished cock to the backstage.

“Very vigorous,” she said. “I think you’re ready for the real thing.”

Angewomon was much stronger than he was. She gently pushed Takeru to the floor, where he landed on a blanket that was draped across the hard stone. His cock stood up, illuminated by the dim lights. Angewomon ripped apart the skimpy amount of fabric between her legs, fully exposing her pussy and ass. Takeru couldn’t believe that he’d seen all of Angewomon’s body, but she refused to let him see his eyes. Her pussy had a bush of blonde pubic hair, something he wasn’t expecting to see on a Digimon. She was dripping between her legs, tiny droplets of love juice falling onto Takeru’s cock.

“This is really happening...” said Takeru. “I’m going to lose my virginity to Angewomon?”

“Enjoy it,” said Angewomon. “I know all about how to pleasure a man with my pussy.”

Angewomon lowered her hips onto Takeru’s dick. His cockhead rubbed against her slit, before she swallowed him up into her sopping wet pussy. Her insides were tight and warm, and pleasantly sticky. Takeru had no frame of reference for this, but it felt amazing. Angewomon’s folds were hugging all the right parts of his cock, squeezing around it and letting him feel her body warmth. Beyond the helmet, he was sure her eyes were sparkling.

“It’s so tight,” said Takeru.

“Congratulations. You’ve lost your virginity,” said Angewomon. “I’m not getting off you until you cum. A lucky boy like you should cum inside a woman on your first time.”

Holding her wings close to her body, so as not to flap them about and cause a disturbance backstage, Angewomon began humping Takeru’s dick. Her plump butt bounced about on his cock, the slapping noises sending a wave through her rippling ass-flesh every time she took Takeru’s dick deep inside her. Her motions were controlled and smooth, giving Takeru enough time to pause between each thrust before his love juice-soaked dick was swallowed up again by Angewomon’s heavenly pussy.

Her breasts shook, her nipples turning into a pink blur as she made Takeru quiver at the softness of her pussy. She loved seeing Takeru’s face, turning into expressions of pleasure he had never known before. His dick was pushing towards her womb, the cockhead jerking about inside her as the underside of his glans brushed against her folds. The more he fucked her, the more Angewomon felt her breasts grow hot. Her nipples were already hard from having her breasts out in public, and as she continued to make love to Takeru, something was welling up inside them.

“Oh, Takeru!” Angewomon said. “You’re activating my maternal instincts. What a great cock!”

Takeru reached around and grabbed onto her ass, his hands sinking deep into the butt flesh. He spread apart her ass cheeks, exposing her anus to the air blowing from the fans backstage. Takeru squeezed on her butt, making her moan even louder as he kept pushing his hips upward, digging deeper into Angewomon’s pussy. He wanted to see her cum. The half of her face he could see beneath the helmet was blushing red, her body consumed with lust for the young boy she had been mentoring for years.

“I can’t hold on,” said Takeru. “I’m gonna cum!”

“Give me your hot seed,” said Angewomon. “Fuck me hard!”

Takeru thrust in so deep his balls were pressing against Angewomon’s body. His cock, overcome by the tightness of her pussy, busted inside her. Spurts of hot cum filled her womb, staining her insides white as every drop of sperm raced deeper inside her. Takeru wasn’t certain if it was safe to do this with a Digimon, but Angewomon had assured him that everything was alright. She clenched her pussy around him, using her muscles to squeeze out a few more drops of cum inside her.

As she came down from her own orgasm, Takeru looked upward. Lines of white liquid were rolling down Angewomon’s breasts. Her pink nipples dripped with a delicious looking breast milk, which coated the curves of her breasts in a milk film that ran all the way down to her navel. Angewomon popped Takeru’s half-hard dick out of her pussy, bending down to offer him her breasts. Her milk was only just starting to flow, and she could feel the heaviness of her chest. There was plenty of milk left in there.

“An angel’s milk has healing properties, and it will help your erection get back to full strength,” said Angewomon. “Now that you’ve tasted a woman’s pussy for the first time, I would love for you to go another round with me.”

Whispering those words got Takeru hard again. Angewomon got on all fours, positioning herself behind a curtain from backstage. She folded in her wings to not disturb the curtain, and smacked her ass. Her butt flesh jiggled, enticing Takeru to come in closer. He got a close look at Angewomon’s ass, and saw that she had an asshole. All his memories in the Digital World made him recall that Digimon could use their asses, and that meant he could also fuck her in there, if Hikari wasn’t already wowed by his skills. Angewomon’s pussy was still dripping wet, sloppy with her love juices and his cum. It was easy for Takeru to slide in a second time.

He grabbed onto her plush ass cheeks, feeling her soft skin on his fingertips. He spread apart her ass to get a better look at her butthole, and then began thrusting inside her once again. She moaned, the music drowning out her voice as Takeru’s cock dug deep inside her, pushing to get to her womb. She had grown accustomed to the thickness of his cock, and with every push of his hips, his technique was getting better. Angewomon wanted to thank Hikari for this opportunity.

After fondling her ass for a few moments, Takeru moved his hands around, going past Angewomon’s stomach. Her belly felt like it was starting to swell up, being rounder than he recalled only a few minutes ago. She was quite soft around her stomach, but softer still in her chest. Takeru gripped onto her breasts, and moved his hands from the back to the front, squeezing out lines of holy milk from her stiff, pink nipples. Squirts of milk stained the floor alongside Angewomon’s love juice, making the backstage area smell like sex.

“Go harder!” said Angewomon. “I feel like I’m going to ascend!”

“It’s even better doing you from behind,” said Takeru. “You’ve got a great butt.”

“Thank you,” said Angewomon, blushing.

Takeru kept kneading her breasts. With every tug and pull of her tips, the amount of milk squirting from her breasts only appeared to increase. Takeru moved faster, the squelching sounds of his dick meeting Angewomon’s pussy growing louder. His dick was aching, and he felt like after this third load, he’d need to take a break. Angewomon had drained him dry, and done a fantastic job of it. Her pussy impressed him in a way he hadn’t been expecting.

“Gonna cum! Gonna cum!” said Takeru.

“Do it inside me,” said Angewomon.

Takeru bent over, getting his dick in as deep as it could go, and squeezed down on Angewomon’s chest. A rain of breast milk fell onto the floor, splattering about at their feet. Takeru popped his softening dick out of Angewomon, who turned around and licked it clean. She slurped up the last drops of his semen and her pussy juice that had mixed together, enjoying the reward from the favor she had undertaken for Hikari. Getting her breastplate and outfit back together would be a simple matter. She moved her hand down to her belly, knowing that something else would be not so simple.

As Angewomon was licking Takeru’s member, the two of them heard the squeals of a young girl’s orgasm from the other side of backstage. They looked around, and saw Hikari sitting on a chair not far from them, her panties down around her ankle and her fingers buried deep in her pussy, coated in her own juices. She was flushed red and sweating, her stiff nipples showing under her outfit.

“Hikari!” said Takeru. “How long have you been there?”

“The whole time,” said Hikari. “Congratulations on losing your virginity. Once your little Takeru is active again, how about I come over to your place?” She lifted up her skirt to show her pussy, a set of sprouting brown pubes drawing Takeru’s eye towards her rock-hard pink clit. “We can have fun.”

“Hikari, there’s something I have to tell you first,” said Angewomon, wiping Takeru’s cum from her mouth. “Look at my stomach.” She pointed to the bulge in her belly, which stretched the fabric of her outfit and made her breasts a size too big for her breastplate. “I’ll have to give birth to a Digi-Egg soon. Takeru’s penis was so effective...” she blushed. “He impregnated me when he lost his virginity.”

Hikari’s smile grew even more mischievous. Takeru couldn’t tell if she was pleased or angry at him. “And make sure to bring protection.”


End file.
